


Rosengarten

by Halja



Category: Nibelungenlied
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, Oaths & Vows, Remarriage, i guess?, light pregnancy kink, sneaky Kriemhild is sneaky, vague references to Der Rosengarten zu Worms
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attila, Crimilde, e le rose appassite di un giardino abbandonato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosengarten

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rn!fest di fanfic_italia. 
> 
> Prompt: Il Canto dei Nibelunghi, Attila/Crimilde, means to an end.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  


  
_Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under’t_  
\- Macbeth  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dicevano che, un tempo, vi fosse uno splendido giardino di rose, nei cortili della reggia di Worms sul Reno. I bardi lo cantavano con parole dolci e note soavi e dita rapide sulle corde fragili delle arpe e dei violini, e lo definivano grande e prospero, pieno in ogni stagione di boccioli delicati, e narravano dei valorosi cavalieri e degli eroi dagli scudi robusti che erano giunti fino in Burgundia per vederlo - e, soprattutto, per vedere le dame che con tanto amore se ne prendevano cura.  
  
Dicevano che Crimilde, principessa dei Burgundi, fosse bella quanto tutte le rose del giardino messe insieme, e in verità anche di più. La dipingevano in parole simili ad arazzi intricati come una fanciulla con ghirlande di fiori profumati intrecciate tra i capelli come fili d’oro lucido, le mani morbide come petali bianchi strette in quelle di sua madre, la nobile Ute, e gli occhi limpidi e ridenti, le labbra dolci ancora estranee al tocco di qualsiasi uomo. Cantavano della vergine che nel giardino di rose aveva trascorso l’estate della sua giovinezza schermandosi dallo sguardo di tutti coloro che giungevano alla sua corte con promesse d’amore e bracciali d’oro rosso, concedendo a re e principi di terre lontane al massimo il piacere di un bacio da una delle donne più graziose del suo seguito, sfuggendo allo stesso modo a tutti i suoi pretendenti, dai più umili ai più grandi, fino all’ultimo - fino a quando arrivò a Worms un uomo con gli occhi di un falco e fuoco nell’anima e armi splendenti, un uomo capace di uccidere i draghi e di domare i signori della nebbia e le creature sotto la terra e perfino di rubare gli sguardi di una principessa bella e dorata e fredda come le prime luci dell’alba.  
  
Dicevano che, dopo la morte di Sigfrido di Xanten, la fanciulla si fosse strappata i boccioli umidi di rugiada dalla fronte candida e avesse gettato le corone di fiori nell’erba, e che nel giardino ormai abbandonato le rose fossero appassite, sostituite in lunghi giorni d’oscurità e di lutto da rovi fitti e spine taglienti.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Crimilde non era più una fanciulla da tempo, quando la chiamò alla corte degli Unni. Era già stata la donna di un altro uomo ed era già stata la regina di un’altra terra, e in quella terra così lontana aveva lasciato un regno in lutto e due suoceri affranti e nella loro cura un figlio ancora troppo giovane e fragile.  
  
Attila lo sapeva, già prima che suo fratello e i suoi uomini gli consigliassero di prenderla come moglie e invitassero bardi nella sua sala perché potesse ascoltare le loro canzoni più struggenti. A lui andava bene così. Dubitava che la sua nuova sposa avrebbe potuto godere di fiori belli quanto quelli che crescevano a Worms nella sua terra, e non era certo di avere la pazienza per vivere con una bambina spensierata fatta tutta di sorrisi candidi e petali colorati sparsi tra i capelli, e di aspettare che crescesse in una regina buona forse nemmeno la metà di colei che l’aveva preceduta.

Nemmeno Helke era stata una fanciulla, in fondo. Il popolo poteva chiamarla la Buona e tenerla nel suo ricordo con la devozione che i cristiani riservavano ai loro Santi, ma fin dal primo giorno lei aveva avuto occhi astuti e duri e freddi, e mani dalle dita lunghe avvezze a maneggiare l’oro, e una voce capace di impartire ordini quanto di sussurrare consigli accorti nel suo orecchio a seconda dell’occasione. E proprio per questo Attila fin dal primo giorno l’aveva amata, fin dalla prima notte aveva bruciato di passione per lei.  
  
Ma ora Helke non c’era più, e rimanevano solo i mormorii e le preghiere del popolo, di chi non l’aveva mai vista in faccia e parlava solo delle sue opere buone e della sua gentilezza. E a lui andavano una rosa appassita, un battesimo e un matrimonio con una straniera come unica compensazione.  
  
  
  
  
  


  


Eppure, Attila dovette ricredersi, quando Rüdiger e i suoi uomini la condussero da lui, quando per la prima volta mise piede nella sua - loro - reggia.  
  
Crimilde non era affatto appassita, benché chiaramente ormai non fosse più una bambina. E lui non poté fare a meno di fissarla, non mentre si ergeva di fronte a lui con la testa alta e la schiena dritta, come una vera regina, non mentre sorrideva un sorriso benigno di labbra scarlatte e denti bianchi e lasciava che i suoi cavalieri le prendessero le mani candide e sottili e la baciassero, non mentre i fuochi della sala facevano splendere d’oro rosso i suoi capelli intessuti di gemme scintillanti e dipingevano d’ombre sfuggenti l’ovale delicato del suo viso. E il suo viso era bello e liscio, ancora più luminoso sopra le vesti scure con cui era giunta dalla terra dei suoi fratelli - vesti di lutto in lino e sete arabe che abbracciavano il suo corpo snello, velavano la sua figura sottile nascondendola sotto ricami sobri ma raffinati - e bianco e freddo come una luna d’inverno.  
  
Solo i suoi occhi erano vecchi, pensò Attila quando si avvicinò alla sua sposa per darle il suo benvenuto e finì per studiare le sue iridi chiare e poi perdersi nelle loro ombre, troppo vecchi per il suo viso - incorniciati da ciglia lunghe e bionde, e allo stesso tempo segnati da cerchi cupi e stanchi, come macchie livide a sporcare il candore dei suoi lineamenti. Erano intelligenti e attenti, quegli occhi, e mentre il re degli Unni la salutava - le sue mani erano fresche e piccole tra le sue, le sue labbra piene e morbide ma non arrendevoli sotto la sua bocca - Crimilde li abbassò per un breve attimo, e Attila fu certo che fosse solo per un gesto di cortesia.  
  
E anche se gli occhi di sua moglie erano stati scuri, e caldi e intensi quando si posavano sul suo viso, per un unico, effimero momento gli parve di rivedere Helke.  
  
  
  
  
  


  


Quella prima notte, Attila volle averla mentre era ancora avvolta nelle sue sete di lutto, mischiando i lembi cupi del tessuto alla penombra delle sue stanze.  
  
Il vino gli scaldava il petto e gli rendeva la testa leggera sul collo, e lui premette forte le sue labbra contro quelle di Crimilde prima di afferrarle le spalle sottili e farla distendere nel suo letto. Le sciolse i capelli, rovinando gli intrecci d’oro e gettando distrattamente le gemme brillanti tra le coperte calde, e tentò d’essere gentile mentre lo faceva anche se sapeva che le sue dita erano troppo svelte e troppo rudi, che senza volerlo avrebbe tirato troppo bruscamente le sue ciocche chiare e graffiato le sue tempie e la sua nuca.

Crimilde lo lasciò fare, senza dire nulla. Si lasciò sfuggire dalle labbra rosse appena un sospiro, mentre Attila le baciava la fronte luminosa e le guance rosee in una scusa non richiesta, si limitò a tremare sotto di lui mentre le mordeva i lobi delle orecchie e poi li leccava con la punta della lingua e poi li succhiava piano.  
  
E Attila accarezzò le forme del suo corpo da sopra il velo sottile della seta con la punta della dita e poi con i palmi aperti, ancora e ancora, e scostò la stoffa quel tanto che bastava per divertirsi a vedere dove finivano i ricami fini e i motivi stranieri e dove cominciavano invece le linee della pelle morbida della sua sposa, per bearsi del contrasto tra il pallore della sua carne vulnerabile e le sfumature spente delle sue vesti. Sembrava risplendere nelle ombre della stanza, Crimilde, come fosse fatta di luce lunare, come neve colpita dal sole, come uno spettro o un’illusione portata dal vento nella notte.  
  
La prima volta che giacque con lei e assaporò il suo profumo e la consistenza della sua pelle, Attila scoprì che le dita di Crimilde sapevano essere forti e sicure mentre gli artigliavano i capelli, quando lui chinava il capo per lambirle il collo lungo e fragile con le labbra e con i denti, per baciarle le clavicole sporgenti e la linea dello sterno e le curve morbide e sode dei seni bianchi. Ma, per il resto, il suo corpo rimase quasi immobile sotto al suo, la schiena delicata che si inarcava appena tra le lenzuola mentre tratteneva i gemiti mordendosi le labbra, finché lui infilò le mani tra le sue cosce e le fece aprire le gambe lunghe, finché tracciò i contorni del suo sesso con le dita e le bagnò dei suoi umori prima di spingerle dentro di lei ancora e ancora e ancora.  
  
Non fu delicato, quando le strinse i fianchi morbidi tra le mani - fino a cospargerli di segni rossi, i segni dei suoi polpastrelli e delle sue unghie - e fece combaciare il suo bacino con il suo, quasi facendoli cozzare l’uno contro l’altro, e non lo fu nemmeno quando si spinse lentamente dentro di lei, conficcandosi nella sua carne fino alla base del membro.  
  
E Crimilde - finalmente - gemette e urlò, a quel punto, mentre muoveva i fianchi per venirgli incontro, sempre più rapidi per rispondere alle sue spinte veloci, e Attila lasciò che la sua voce melodiosa e il suo respiro spezzato gli riempissero le orecchie, e gli annebbiassero la mente e gli occhi più degli ultimi resti flebili del bruciore del vino sul fondo della gola.  
  
Quella notte, Crimilde parve tornare alla vita quando gli graffiò il collo e le spalle fino a strappare gocce di sangue dalla sua carne e macchiarsi le unghie di rosso, e si strinse a lui come se avesse voluto soffocarlo, e torturò le sue labbra con morsi furiosi. E Attila si concesse un sorriso insieme amaro e dolce per quella violenza improvvisa, e la lasciò fare e rispose con movimenti ancora più forti e più veloci dentro di lei, ricordando un’altra donna con mani astute e decise che una volta aveva marchiato il suo corpo con le unghie e con i denti.  
  
Crimilde chiuse gli occhi e li tenne serrati fino all’ultimo momento, le palpebre abbassate e le ciglia bionde che le ombreggiavano le guance e la fronte increspata dallo sforzo, fino a quando il piacere non la prese. E fu quella l’unica cosa che dispiacque ad Attila - anche se i suoi occhi erano sempre troppo chiari.  
  
Ben presto, però, chiuse gli occhi anche lui, e la novità e la grazia della sua nuova sposa vennero rimpiazzate da immagini di capelli lisci e scuri arrotolati attorno alle dita e ricordi di un corpo più robusto, e forse meno bello, ma più caldo e più dolce sotto il suo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


La mattina dopo, quando Attila si svegliò con le lenzuola madide di sudore strette tutto attorno al suo corpo come le spire di un serpente, la prima cosa che vide furono gli occhi della sua nuova regina, fissi nei suoi - e duri e brillanti come ghiaccio.

Lo guardò per un lungo istante, Crimilde, con i capelli sciolti sulle spalle che splendevano come un fiume d’oro scuro nella luce del mattino, e i seni scoperti come una macchia candida tra le sete nere. Le ombre rosse e violacee sul suo collo e sul suo petto non sembravano turbarla, e c’era un’espressione insieme concentrata e assente dipinta sul suo volto, nella linea stretta delle sue labbra piene.  
  
Lo guardò per un lungo istante, Crimilde, e in quell’istante Attila si sentì scrutato, analizzato da quegli occhi freddi - nelle linee del viso e in quelle del corpo, come se lo sguardo della sua nuova sposa potesse vedere oltre la carne e i muscoli e il sangue.  
  
Poi Crimilde annui, con un gesto lento e quasi solenne del capo. E allungò una mano per toccargli il petto, e graffiare con le unghie la pelle lì sopra al cuore.  
  
\- Rüdiger mi ha giurato la tua fedeltà, prima che fossi tua moglie - gli disse, senza smettere di guardarlo in viso. Le sue dita scivolarono più giù, svelte e leggere, fino a tracciare i muscoli dell’addome, fino ad andare a sfiorare i bordi ruvidi e irregolari di vecchie cicatrici.  
  
Attila - signore d'uomini e di cavalli, terrore dei regni d’Occidente \- si ritrovò a rabbrividire sotto al tocco dei suoi polpastrelli freddi. Si chiese - mentre la mano di Crimilde scendeva ancora più, accarezzandogli e tastandogli il ventre, e l’altra seguiva la linea della sua mascella, e poi del suo collo, e poi della sua spalla - se avesse memorizzato le forma e la disposizione delle ferite incise sulla sua carne, la notte prima, mentre lui si beava del suo calore e della sua morbidezza. Si chiese - mentre le dita lunghe e delicate di lei si posavano sul suo pube, così lente e così leggere, e dopo ancora si stringevano attorno al suo membro e cominciavano a massaggiare piano - quanto a lungo fosse rimasta ad attendere il suo risveglio.  
  
\- Rüdiger mi è fedele - le rispose semplicemente, il respiro che accelerava lievemente, le ultime ombre del torpore del sonno che pian piano abbandonavano il suo corpo mentre il tocco di lei si faceva più rapido, più energico, e la punta delle sue unghie percorreva le vene della sua carne. - Quando ti ha parlato, ha usato le mie parole. -  
  
La stretta della mano delicata di Crimilde si fece più forte, e si fermò sulla base del suo membro, immobile.  
\- Ora sei mio marito - gli disse lei, scrutando di nuovo il suo viso - rendendolo consapevole all’improvviso del calore sulle sue guance, del modo in cui si stava mordendo il labbro - attraverso un velo di ciglia lunghe e bionde. - Se quelle erano davvero parole tue - aggiunse, e un sorriso sottile le increspò la bocca: - Voglio sentirle della tua bocca. -  
  
E allora Attila rise, apprezzando la sua astuzia, e le afferrò il polso sottile in un gesto brusco abbastanza da farla sussultare. Prima allontanò la sua mano, e poi spinse Crimilde contro di sé, il suo seno sodo contro il suo petto e le sue gambe tra le sue.  
  
Quella mattina, sussurrò la sua fedeltà sulla bocca di Crimilde, prima di baciarla e di morderla fino a farla gemere. Era un uomo di parola, e così disse contro la sua pelle chiara prima di scalfirla con i denti, rendendo ancora più cupe le impronte scure che aveva già lasciato sulla sua gola.  
  
Quando lei strinse di nuovo il suo membro e lo guidò dentro di sé, Attila la trovò già umida e pronta ad accoglierlo nella sua carne.

Cercò ancora una volta i suoi occhi, mentre iniziava a muovere i fianchi e a spingere contro di lei. Ancora una volta, li trovò chiusi, celati dalle palpebre bianche, anche mentre il respiro di Crimilde si faceva veloce e rotto e il suo petto si alzava e abbassava e fremeva al suo ritmo spezzato.  
  
  
  
  
  


  


Nel tempo che passò alla sua corte, Crimilde imparò a farsi amare dagli Unni. Imparò gli usi del popolo e si guadagnò con doni e con gesti di benevolenza il rispetto dei suoi cavalieri, la regina straniera, spendendo ciò che rimaneva dell’oro del suo primo marito e lasciando che la sua storia si diffondesse per gli regno finché il racconto delle ingiustizie che aveva subito e delle offese che aveva sopportato senza battere ciglio fu sulle bocche di tutti. E, ovviamente, si fece amare anche dai re e dai vassalli che giungevano alla reggia da ovest, da quelli che restavano nella sua terra e non disdegnavano di inchinarsi al suo cospetto e da quelli che tornavano nelle loro patrie con i loro seguiti e narravano nuove storie su di lei, che non era più una fanciulla ma era ancora bella come una rosa.  
  
Presero a dire che era quasi come se fosse Helke la Buona ritornata dalla morte, a lodare la sua generosità e mormorare riguardo al dolore che non l’aveva resa meno gentile. E Attila prese a pensare che, proprio come una volta, nessuno tranne lui conosceva la verità.  
  
Nessun tranne lui poteva vedere gli occhi di Crimilde brillare mentre gli artigliava le spalle e gli graffiava la schiena, nessuno tranne lui conosceva il modo in cui maneggiava l’oro e le gemme con le stesse dita svelte e decise con cui nelle loro stanze si spogliava dagli abiti ricchi - che non erano più di foggia burgunda, anche se erano sempre scuri - o la maniera in cui schiudeva la bocca per accogliere la sua lingua dopo solo un istante d’esitazione.  
  
Nessuno tranne lui conosceva il calore del suo corpo e la sensazione delle sue gambe strette come in una morsa attorno alla vita, o quello dei suoi occhi - le poche volte che gli concedeva il suo sguardo - come fiamme chiare ogni volta che rinnovava il suo patto di fedeltà tracciandolo con le dita e con la lingua sulla sua pelle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Le promise di far piantare un giardino fuori dalle mura della reggia, quando seppe che portava in grembo suo figlio. E forse non ci sarebbero potute essere le rose, ma sarebbe stato pieno di fiori. E i petali si sarebbero posati leggeri tra i suoi capelli d’oro come i suoi baci si posavano in quel momento sui suoi seni bianchi e i suoi capezzoli rosati che un giorno avrebbe dato latte a una bocca assetata, sul suo ventre ancora piatto che presto sarebbe divenuto teso e gonfio, sulle sue gambe tremanti, sulle piante morbide dei suoi piedi.  
  
\- Promettimi ... - ansimò Crimilde, mentre la mano di Attila si insinuava tra le sue cosce, tracciava la forma del suo sesso con la punta delle dita e vi premeva contro il palmo per sentirlo fremere, per immaginarlo gonfio di vita. - Promettimi - ripeté, una nota d’acciaio e fuoco nella voce, e gli afferrò il polso e fece in modo che spingesse le dita dentro di lei, e si morse le labbra: - Promettimi che i miei fratelli vedranno nostro figlio, invece. -  
  
Attila, con i gemiti di piacere di Crimilde che gli riempivano le orecchie, promise, e piegò le labbra in un sorriso mentre osservava il suo viso arrossato.  
  
Era una cosa così piccola da chiedere, in fondo, e di certo degna dei racconti del popolo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ciò che i poeti dimenticavano sempre di dire, nelle loro belle canzoni di note delicate e parole scelte con cura, era che le rose avevano petali rossi come macchie di sangue versate sulle foglie, e che i loro gambi snelli e delicati erano sempre irti di spine.  
  
E, una volta, appassita la corolla graziosa, le spine erano tutto ciò che rimaneva.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
